


If by chance

by Paxman19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxman19/pseuds/Paxman19
Summary: Happy amourshipping day 2020. This is sort of a songfic but I think it is really good.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	If by chance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all Happy Amourshipping day again for those of you who read my first Amourshipping oneshot What does a kiss mean if you haven't read it you should go read it after this. So here we have a story about Serena thinking about Ash after meeting Brock while in Hoenn. While this is a songfic it is not a traditional one. This will fit the tune of the song or aura if you will because I am inspired by it to write this though like my last one it will somehow incorporate the title. You don't have to listen to the song while you read it in fact you don't even have to you could just read but it is a great song. It sort of fills the role of Taylor Swift's you belong with me, a song that is used a lot for songfics, a a which I like but I feel is a song that really only perfectly fits Pokeshipping when it comes to Pokemon. Anyway, I have been talking for way too long so here you go. Hope you enjoy.

A boy with slick dark black hair and a candy red hat had touched many many lives ranging from kids, adults, and Pokemon, from trainers to performers of all kind, to breeders, and doctors, and even professors. He touched the lives of a fiery redhead who aspired to be a great water type specialist, an average girl who had no ideas on what to do in life who was now considered one of the greatest performers in many regions, and a young boy who thought he knew everything there was to know who learned just how wrong he was, another blue-haired girl who had goals to rise to the challenge of living up to her mother's legacy to start her own, an aspiring and gifted girl who aimed to be a master of the harsh dragons of this world, a green-haired man who wanted to spice things up with his battle style and his perspective on life, a young inventor who despite making inventions that failed time and time again was determined to be a great inventor and great gym leader, a young girl who couldn't wait to start her own journey, a young chef from a tropical region who wanted to master her craft and bring something new to the table, a farm boy who wanted to show the world what his home was made of, a young girl who wanted to explore the seas, a young boy who wanted to explore space, a girl who wanted to find her father and her courage, a girl who didn't know what she wanted to be and didn't want to be pressured into anything, and a boy who wanted to catch 'um all, and countless rivals, countless villains, countless friends that he met along the way, countless pokemon ( **AN: sorry about the long intro but it really is countless kudos to those who work to maintain Bulbapedia)** , and one cannot forget the three thieves that followed him ever since he was ten, or his little yellow partner but the soul he most likely affected the most was a young honey blond girl with blue eyes that matched her blue ribbon perfectly.

Hoenn was beautiful at that time of year. Its oceans were the most peaceful oceans in the world and they were like seas of sapphires. The land was so lush and green and the cities were so lively. Serena saw so many new Pokemon and met so many new people on her travels throughout the region and though they were pretty different the pokemon performer quickly adjusted to becoming a coordinator. Though she did lose the first three times and in quite a harsh way.

She lucked out though when it came to meeting friends, she met a Pokemon popstar who was like Aria her name was Lisia she was one of the best Pokemon coordinators in the Hoenn region she was the one who showed Serena the ropes and gave her some helpful advice. She met an amazing experienced coordinator from Sinnoh named Dawn who was so kind and a newfound rival, and even a little kid who wore glasses in Petalburg City who introduced her to Pokeblock.

Serena had made some progress she won a couple of ribbions with the help of her new Pokemon she caught. Serena walked around Fallarbor Town with Braixen by her side. She didn't travel with anyone so she liked to travel with one of her Pokemon out she usually had Braixen or Sylveon out but Pancham loved to be out too though it was clear they all missed being with a group. She was walking around until she saw the Pokemon center and went inside.

"Ah feels good to be in a Pokemon center right Braixen?" asked Serena.

"Braixen Braix." said the fire fox Pokemon in agreement.

Serena got out all her Pokeballs and said, "okay Braixen time to go back in your ball."

Braixen frowned but said, "Braixen Braix." as she tapped the button on her Pokeball with her paw. Braixen became consumed by a bright red light and disappeared into the ball.

Serena came up to nurse joy and asked, "Can you please heal my Pokemon."

Nurse Joy said, "Why of course sweetie here just let me take your Pokemon really quick." Nurse Joy took Serena's Pokeballs and then handed them to a Chansy to take them to the back.

Serena then went over to all the video phones to call her mother when she overheard a familiar voice come from one of the video phones.

"Galar's so cool Brock you just gotta see it for yourself it's amazing they got so many cool Pokemon and this super cool thing called the Dynamax something that makes Pokemon grow huge. Oh, and I made so many great friends I wish you could meet them." said the high energy voice of Ash Ketchum the trainer that made Serena's heart skip a beat.

She was surprised to hear his voice. They hadn't talked since… It was weird she didn't know how to face him and he never called her so that just made it even harder, she also never talked to Clemont or Bonnie since that happened she wanted to but she just didn't have the nerve to. She called Shauna and she said that he called Clemont according to him so she knew he kept in touch but he didn't call her. She could see why I mean what do you say to a girl who just straight up kisses you as she goes. She was a coward she thought she was brave and felt good in the moment but she realized it was a cowardly move to kiss him as she left and the longer it was the weirder it was to try and call him yet there he was right on a screen, not a yard away from her. Yet she couldn't do it.

The man who was talking to Ash said his farewells after talking for a while with the red-capped trainer. "See ya, Ash. It was nice to talk to you." and he turned off the phone.

Serena then came up to him and asked a question she already knew the answer to, "Um was that Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto?"

The boy looked surprised at least from what you could tell without his eyes in the picture, "You win one league and become champion of one region and suddenly everyone knows you maybe I should try the gym leader thing again."

Serena said, "Um."

The man snapped out of his rant and said, "Oh sorry yes that was him. I'm Brock."

Serena's eyes widened, "You're Brock?"

Brock said, "Yes, you know me?"

Serena said, "You're one of the best cooks in the world Ash said, your cooking somehow rivaled a famous team of cooks in the Unova region."

Brock asked, "Wait, you actually know Ash?!"

Serena said, "Um… yeah I'm Serena."

Brock then looked baffled as a Bouffalant who failed Head Charge, "Wait, wait, wait you're Serena?!"

Serena said, "Uh… yeah."

Brock asked, "Wait, wait, wait, and you know Ash right? Wait so is it true did you kiss Ash?"

Serena blushed deep red and said, "... Yeah, I did."

Brock yelled, "WHAAAAT?!" it could be heard all throughout the town. "How, how is it possible that a girl kissed Ash before me." Serena looked on confused by Brock. "Well, I guess it was bound to happen with him. It's good to meet you, Serena."

Serena said, "You too Brock."

Brock said, "So wait um I remember you're from Kalos right?" Serena smiled and gave a nod, "Okay cool and you're a performer. So you probably know a lot about me already. I am guessing you're here to compete in the contests here." Serena nodded again. "Well Ash already told me a lot about you so what do you want to know?"

Serena asked, "How is he I know he just won the Alola league and is on world tour but um how is he?"

Brock asked, "He's good haven't you talked with him?"

Serena said, "No, I… I… we haven't spoken since I… well we, um... I kissed him and I left for Hoenn."

Brock asked, "Huh why not?"

Serena said, "Well I am too scared I just kissed him what do you say to a guy after you kiss them and leave."

Brock said, "Well I guess you say I love you."

Serena said, "Really but this is Ash we're talking about."

Brock laughed, "Haha I guess you're right but take it from me a guy who has gotten his heart broken over and over again you just gotta put yourself out there."

Nurse joy said, "Brock we need your help with some patients."

Brock said, "I'll be right there. Um, here Serena take my Rotom phone call, Ash." Brock handed her his phone and then ran off to help.

Brock said to the nurse joy, "It's an honor to help out such a lovely nurse joy." Nurse joy looked flattered but uncomfortable but then out of his Pokeball came a Crogunk that poison jabbed him and dragged his limp body into the examination room. _That's where Ash's get's his poor experience in romance._ Serena thought.

Serena took Brock's phone and went to call but when she saw Ash's name she couldn't press it.

She then went to texts deciding that it would be easier to text Ash but when she got in there she saw a picture of Ash and some orange-haired girl both smiling at the beach they looked happy Ash's arm was over her shoulder, _I can't believe its been all this time._ She thought she knew she shouldn't but she scrolled up and saw Ash had sent a picture of three girls one in white with blond hair and green eyes, one with long green hair, and one with short blue hair and goggles on her head all at the beach.

She then read: _the green-haired one is Mallow she is a great cook, the one in all white is Lillie she used to be scared of Pokemon, and the one with blue hair like Dawn is Lana she loves the ocean._ She scrolled up again and saw a picture of Ash with another girl. A girl Serena recognized as the princess of Hoenn, May. She was in two pictures one in her regular clothes with her arm around Ash's and one with her in an Arabian style contest outfit with Ash in a weird formal outfit.

This one was from Brock and it read: _remember the old days way back when._

Ash said at the bottom: _Yeah I almost miss them though it would be nice if we could travel together again._

The ones past those ones way past May hit Serena the hardest. She saw someone she knew, she saw the blue-haired Dawn she became rivals with on her journey. She and Ash had a few photos of them high fiving together and even in a hug. They both looked so happy.

The next were of Dawn, Ash, and some guy with green hair, and a girl with long black hair. Then there were some of just him and the black-haired girl.

Texts from Ash read: _I remember when Dawn met up with me in Unova and she met Cilan and Iris._

Brock had a text that said: _Wait! I know that guy!_

Serena then saw one that broke her heart she saw a picture of Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all together. She thought _Wow so many memories Ash and I bet you'll just keep making more and more… friends and memories. Do our memories even stand a chance to last? No._

_Ash has traveled with so many wonderful people and to him, I'll just be the strange girl that kissed him. There's the red-headed girl, Misty. She knew Ash the longest as a trainer. They had the most adventures really. She was a strong trainer and a powerful girl. What chance Do I stand? Then there's May, she's so beautiful and can bring out the best in her Pokemon so much better than I can. Next is Dawn my rival here in Hoenn she's just as kind and passionate as I am and she has the closest connection to Ash. She's like me but better. Then there's Iris she shares Ash's childish side they know how to have fun together. And all these girls knew Ash longer than I did. After then Ash met Mallow who is just as kind and a talented cook who went to school with Ash, same with Lana who probably took Ash on many awesome adventures. Finally, there was Lillie she was so cute and probably super sweet and these were just his close friends._

Serena sighed, "*huh* I guess I don't stand a chance," _I don't mean to be selfish but my heart breaks every time… I see your smile, Ash._ Serena looked depressed because of all those photos. There was no way out of all of Ash's friends she would be the one. She looked sadly at her blue ribbon. "Oh, Ash." then she scrolled up one more time and was amazed.

The phone showed a picture of her and Ash and there was a heart drawn around her face the message below it read: _She's the one that kissed me._

Brock's reply of course read: _WHAT?! Wow, you found quite the girl Ash._

Ash responded: _I guess so, do you think she likes me too?_

Brock sent a facepalming emoji and said: _Really Ash._

Ash sent a laughing emoji: _No, I was just kidding but what do you say to a girl who just kisses you and leaves?_

Brock replied: _Well you know my luck with love so here's my advice, say I love you too._

Ash asked: _Really?_

Brock sent: _Yup._

Ash sent: _Okay._

Then after a few seconds, he sent: _Nope couldn't do it. Wow, I can't believe I have faced thousands of tough trainers, fought legendary Pokemon, and took down several evil organizations yet I can't tell a girl I love her. It's just every time I think of her smile it sort of hurts to know she's gone._

Brock sent: _Love is hard._

 _So your heart breaks every time you think of my smile Ash._ Serena thought to herself. She put Brock's phone down and walked to one of the videophones. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

In Vermilion City in Kanto at Cerise Laboratory, a video phone was ringing and a young man with short black hair with red highlights and blue eyes named Goh saw the phone he was in his nightclothes and looked at the call.

Goh yelled, "Ash, someone's calling you again."

Ash was in their room in the lab in his nightclothes getting ready for bed. He asked, "Really who is it?"

Goh said, "I don't know but it's from the same town as your other friend."

Ash asked, "Really, is it Brock? Come on buddy." Ash then ran down to check it out with his partner Pikachu.

Goh said, "No I don't think so it says…" Ash made his way down and got to the phone and he saw the name of the caller. Ash's eyes were filled with surprise and oddly enough anxiety.

Goh asked, "Who is it?"

* * *

There the two were, the two were face to face finally in a long time. Maybe not in person but they were seeing each other eye to eye.

Serena said, "I love you, Ash."

Ash said, "I love you too, Serena."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the words the Amourshipping community has been wanting to hear come out of Ash's mouth. Well if any of you know or looked up the song I did include song lyrics that were engrained into the story not exactly word for word but still and though I added a lot of different lyrics I didn't include the lyrics that names the song for two important reasons. One I didn't want things to be too obvious and two I feel that sadly if Amourshipping doesn't become Canon Serena will just be left sad always regretting not being with Ash. Hoping whoever he's with will break his heart. Hoping if by chance things don't work out that he knows he'll always have a place in her heart. Also, I know for a fact I am garbage at writing so I am ready for any review, in fact, please review I love feedback. I hope you liked it.


End file.
